Catch Me When I Fall
by CrashCourse1.0
Summary: A very badly injured Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the Team is shocked to see him in such a condition. They try to find what happened, but Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard? Robin-centric. Told in multiple POVs. R&R!
1. I

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about. **_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Wally rubbed the back of his head as he took Artemis' proffered palm. She pulled him up from his fallen position on the training arena where she had just knocked him onto the floor.

"Ow."

"You're welcome, Kid Dumb. You fight like a scrawny 10-year-old."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a doofus, Doofus."

He followed her off to the side. Conner and Kaldur were up next; they got onto the training floor and stood facing each other, each eyeing his opponent warily.

M'gann was sitting where the bottles and towels were, resting. The boys began just as Wally sat down with his water and an energy bar and Artemis bent down to rummage through her quiver.

Wally took a gulp. "Quit the racket, person. What're you looking for?"

"My phone, it was just here... Hey, by the way, have any of you met up with Robin this week? I need him to help with a new type of trick arrow, it's a little rough and I can't work it properly."

Wally shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen him since... actually, it's been about nearly two weeks since we've got a mission and he hasn't come over. They're probably busy… Gotham business I suppose."

'Recognized: Robin, B01, Batman, 02'

Conner and Kaldur looked over from their sparring and a smile lit up M'gann's features. Artemis straightened and glanced back and Wally dropped his snack and dashed forwards with an elated expression on his face.

"Speak of the devil! "He cried, zooming forward to the Tube to greet their teammate. "Robbie, dude! Where have you been?"

As the glowing forms of the pair began to form, Wally noticed something was not quite right about the smaller figure... Robin looked like he was...

Then they materialized completely and Wally heard a sharp intake of breath from Artemis and M'gann. Wally's own blood ran cold.

Robin was in a wheelchair.

"Wha—?" The exclamation slipped out before he could control himself. He could feel shock radiating off the rest of the team.

The boy smiled wanly. He looked tired, and Wally was rather horrified at how small and fragile Robin looked. He was pale and his stark cheekbones seemed to make his face look sallower, like he had just recovered from a long bout of illness. There were bandages creeping up his right arm and vanishing into his green t-shirt. Wally detected the slight contour of some sort of hard brace under his shirt.

"Hi guys. Long time no see." He coughed slightly. They waited for him to stop, but he didn't. His mentor looked at him. Wally thought he saw concern behind the mask.

"I'm fine," he muttered between coughs, "Go."

The fully-costumed vigilante uncrossed his arms and began in a monotone.

"Team, the League has been called away on a mission. It is off-planet and I'm needed, therefore, there will be no missions for a while, unless it's a emergency. Red Tornado will still be present to supervise all of you and training will be as per normal. Robin will be staying with you while I'm gone. Take care of him." Cue the Bat-glare.

Uncomfortable silence set upon the Team as Robin tugged on Batman's cape. The man knelt down next to the chair and they began to talk in low voices. When the pair finished their quiet conversation, Conner asked the question that was weighing on all their minds, in a voice filled with barely suppressed anger, his turbulent blue eyes frigid.

"Who did this to you?"

Robin shifted stiffly in his chair and tried to smile brightly, to no avail. "It's nothing really, Supey, I messed up. It happens." He shrugged and flinched. Wally's frown deepened.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's nothing." Artemis snorted, tone heavy with sarcasm. "What do you take us for, 3 year-olds?"

"No, I _don't_, and you know that. Now, please – it's not something I want to discuss, so let's just forget about this thing and—"

"Forget about _this_?" Wally burst out, incredulous, "Look at you, Robin! How are we supposed to forget what we're looking at? You're in a _wheelchair_, you're... you're— " He gaped, at a loss for words at his best friend's physical condition.

"I'm w_hat_?" The boy snapped sharply, eyes challenging him to continue.

When Wally didn't say anything, Robin continued, "This happens all the time, Wally, especially in our line of 'business'. You know that. "

"That's exactly why we're worried! Why are you getting so defensive for?"

"Because you're babying me, again! I'm thirteen, and what happens when I'm in Gotham _stays_ there, Wally. I don't want to talk about it!" Yelled Robin, knuckles whitening as he gripped the handles of the chair, breathing a little hard.

"Robin." Batman grunted sharply.

"But— For God's sake you disappear for a couple of days, and come back like this; do you expect us to just let it slide? We want to help, but you're not letting us—"

"I don't need your help! I'm not a kid, I can handle my own problems and I can take care of myself—"

"Oh, so now getting beaten into bits is _totally_ how one should take care of themselves."

"_**Shut up**_!" Robin's shout cut through the fiery argument. They were both panting from screaming at each other and Batman had a warning hand on his protégé shoulder.

M'gann had backed into a corner of the room, eyes wide. Kaldur was speechless and dazed and Conner looked completely bewildered. Artemis just stood stock-still, eyes darting back and forth from Robin to Wally like she was watching a tennis rally.

"Look." Robin finally said, voice quiet but tense and slightly winded. "This isn't permanent and it's not as bad as it looks."

His expression was still icy but his anger had faded away to weariness; he looked like he was slowly folding into his chair. Before Wally could retaliate, Batman took over the situation.

"That's enough, both of you. Robin, go to your room."

The thirteen-year-old used his good arm to push the wheel, causing him to bypass the speedster and out of the tunnel. "You guys are overreacting. I'm extremely grateful for the concern, but _**I am fine**_."

He spat out the last three words; they hit Wally in the gut one after another, like punches.

All of them watched as he maneuvered himself slowly around the arena. As he left the main room, he hesitated for just a split-second. Then he was gone.

"Oh dear, he is rather distraught, isn't he?" M'gann said softly, brow furrowed and amber eyes anxious.

"He'll be fine. Aqualad, I need to speak with you." Kaldur nodded and followed as the Dark Knight swept out of the room.

When they were out of earshot, Wally finally croaked, mouth dry and sour.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N: SO HELLOHELLO EVERYONE. After forever, I'm back! (Did anyone miss me? haha XP)**

**I think I should explain this story and how it came about and stuff, it's a little irrelevant, so those who don't wanna read, just skip the following paragraph of information.:)**

**This story came out of a random plot bunny that glomped me last year, while I was writing Need a Little Sanity (My other *coughRobinWhumpcough* story). The urge was insanely hugesand being a complete sucker for h/c and Robin Whumpage, I just... wrote it. This was finished in less than 2 weeks and after I saved in my computer and everything,_ I forgot about it_. Really. I completely, _sincerely_, really just FORGOT about this story. Needless to say, these kind of things don't exactly stay lost for long, do they? I found this last week while cleaning my YJ fics folder and was like "Oh! Where did this come from?" and then I read through it, edited some parts here and there aaaaaannnnnnnd HERE WE ARE. HAH.**

**Some of the practical elements of this fic may be a bit unrealistic and incorrect, especially the medical stuff (I'm not a medical student/doctor. So cut me some slack please.)**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days, or whenever I can drag myself over to the computer and upload it for you guys;) I'm swamped in work at the moment so getting time to even switch on the computer will be a challenge in itself:/ I'm still in the midst of editing and splitting the story for posting, but I think there'll be about 9 to 10 chapters? Yup:)**

**Have a great day and SMILE:)**

_**~Crash**_

**PS: if anyone is interested, this entire story is set before Need a Little Sanity. It only makes that way, seeing that I finished this before the other story ;D **

**PSS: Hint! NLS has a little influence on this story, due to the fact that they were written at the same time... so... yup, imma shuddup now;D**


	2. II

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._._**

**_Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about._**

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

M'gann stood uncomfortably at the door, a little unsure as to what to do. Just as she raised a fist to knock, the door beeped and slid open.

The boy was at his table, poring over sheets of paper. She entered warily.

"Is it time for dinner?" He suddenly said, eyes never leaving the spread-sheets.

The Martian jumped. "Oh, um, yes. How did you know I was outside?"

Robin glanced up, an easy smile on his face. M'gann felt relieved that he no longer looked like he was in pain. But with her mind she could still sense dull waves of discomfort coming from the young boy.

"You breathe too loudly."

His smirk widened at her confused expression.

"I was joking. Motion sensors."

"Oh."

He turned back to his work, eyes raking the page. She moved across the room and peered over his shoulder.

"What's this?"

"Oh just some computer stuff. Batman had me find new hacking codes and now I have to learn them, y'know, while I'm out of commission." The boy's voice was light, but she could feel the bitterness behind it. He hated missing out on the action, that much was obvious.

Robin smiled. As he leaned forwards to pick up a piece of stationery, M'gann saw him give a small wince.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" She inquired immediately. She mentally ran through the list of injuries Kaldur had relayed them all of earlier.

**_"He has 2 broken ribs, a partially-healed collapsed lung, and a dislocated right shoulder. 11 cuts, 7 on his back, 4 on his right arm, in total about 85 stitches. Batman also mentioned that he's confined to that wheelchair; he has a fractured spine." Kaldur murmured, eyes troubled._**

**_She felt as if all the air had ran out of the room. Conner's face was grave. Artemis—speechless._**

**_Wally cursed and stormed away. Minutes later, they heard a door slam._**

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she returned her gaze to Robin. Again he smiled. M'gann frowned inwardly. Why did he try so hard to appear okay?

"M'fine, just the ribs don't agree with moving too much."

"Do you have medicine? Like painkillers and such?"

"Yeah, I took them already, so I'm kinda woozy. Still," he waved his hand almost carelessly at the papers, "I've got work to complete."

Robin put a hand on the left wheel and attempted to reverse, but the other wheel was lodged at under the table. He jerked the mobile wheel, but the chair was stuck.

"Here let me..." she walked forwards and laid her hands on the handles and with a gentle pull, the chair was free.

Robin had fallen silent, staring blankly at his lap. M'gann stood there, hands still wrapped awkwardly around the handles. Did she do something wrong again?

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

He sounded so small and defeated. The girl kneeled down beside the chair, attempting to look into Robin's eyes, but the boy had ducked his face and she couldn't really see his face. "What is it you are sorry for, Robin?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it something Wally said? He didn't mean it, Robin, he was just angry. He is worried, we all are."

The boy's head snapped up and he said in a pressed, almost angry voice. His black tinted glasses glinted in the dim light. "No. I'm sorry, for troubling everyone, and being so useless. I always seem to be the one getting into all sorts of trouble. I'm sorry for not being able to do anything."

M'gann winced. "Don't say that. Please."

She knew she was not supposed to read people's minds, but she could feel pain, so deep and raw, and self-contempt just radiating off the young hero. The boy was disgusted at himself, and horribly so. It made her stomach flip. He needn't feel this way, he wasn't supposed to. He was just a kid and—

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Robin." She coaxed again in a soft voice, lifting a hand to run through his ebony hair. Scrutinizing the boy's face, she noticed how pale he had become.

"But—" He was shaking.

"Come here." The teenager collapsed into a heap of muffled tears in her arms, sobbing breathlessly and gasping when it jarred his injuries. His mind echoed with a single word and it floated across their thin mental link.

_Useless._

The despair and self-disgust was crippling. They stayed like that for a while, before Robin finally pulled away, stature wilted.

"Do you want to—"

"No, M'gann, it's okay." He paused, "can you help me get on the bed?"

"Sure... but what about dinner?"

"I don't think I can eat tonight, sorry."

She tried to smile. It was difficult.

"It's ok, Robin. That's not a problem."

She levitated him off his chair and into his bed in silence.

Just as she leaving the room, M'gann heard him shift and mumble, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... sorry..."

**xxxxx**

"Where is Robin?" Kaldur inquired when she returned to the living area. The rest of the Team was scattered about the couch and floor, watching a TV programme and eating the Chinese takeout Wally had gotten them from downtown. The said speedster shifted slightly at Kaldur's question.

"He was tired and I moved him to the bed. He's sleeping now."

She took her packet of rice and stir-fried vegetables and chicken and settled down quietly beside Conner.

They all tried to pretend the awkward silence away; Conner finally grunted.

"So did he say anything?"

"He—" She hesitated. For a moment she felt all their eyes turn to her.

"No."

**xxxxx**

After dinner, M'gann tailed Wally into the kitchen (_Hah! You lose, idiot. You do the dishes._ Artemis jeered delightfully after a few fiery rounds of Scissors, Paper, Stone) The others left, Kaldur to take a dip in the pool and Artemis to train. Conner was sitting on the couch, watching the TV screen which was buzzing with static.

"Wally."

"Yeah Megs? Wassup?"

"Um..." his green eyes fixed upon her expectantly as he scrubbed a spoon. She hovered nervously.

"You should go and talk to Robin. I mean—"

"You mean sort things out with him?" The statement sort of hung in the air, heavy with ambiguity.

M'gann landed and shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "That, and... to try and, y'know, talk to him...? You're his best friend and everything, so, well—"

They went quiet. Then Wally said, lowering his voice slightly. "What exactly happened when you went to get him? Did he really not say anything?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm not going to tell you anything, Wallace. If you want to know you'll have to go and ask him yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. For a moment there, M'gann almost laughed. The boy looked comical.

Sobering up, she said, quietly, "Wally, I'm worried. Not only for his physical well-being, but also for his mental and emotional state of mind. He was in so much pain, and he seemed traumatized by something, and I don't know why."

15-year-old's face hardened slightly. She watched as he returned slowly to the dishes and began scrubbing. The serious look had not yet left his face and he was attacking the pile of soiled cutlery with an unusual amount of determination.

"Wally?"

"Thanks M'gann. You helped a lot. Don't worry too much. Rob's a resilient kid, he'll be alright." He was now rubbing at a stain on a fork so hard she thought it was going to bend and break.

She hesitated, then opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Finally, she turned and floated away, leaving Wally to his brooding silence.

* * *

**A/N: OMG HI I'M SO SORRY. GOSH THIS IS SO LATE I CAN'T EVEN /facepalm**

**I really really am super duper duper sorry at the lateness of this thing Thank you all the reviewers and the people who put this on your Story Alerts and favourited this. Gosh I'm soso sorry but the week was really asdfghjkl; and I didn't have time to come on the computer and post this for you guys TT-TT**

_**Reply to Nightingale: ****FLIGHTLESS BIRD OMG. That's so funny! And very correct. You have a nice way with words... THE CULPRIT WILL BE REVEALED... SOON.**_

**_Don't apologise! Inner fangirls are awesome and deserve to be let out now and then! Thanks! Thank you for reviewing too:D_**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP DUDES AND DUDETTES, stay cool and have an awesome day, night, whatever!~**

**kthxbai**


	3. III

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Robin was sleeping when he checked in. Someone, likely M'gann, had dimmed the studying lights and tucked the wheelchair in a corner. The boy was in his bed, shifting slightly and mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

Just as he was about to leave, there was a noise and he looked around to see Robin stirring fretfully.

"No... Don't do it..." his friend's heart was beating erratically and his face lined with pain. He began to twist slightly in his sleep, his sheets rumpling under him. Conner was a little lost and just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do.

The murmurs grew louder, "Wait, please! Mami, Tati... don't.. No!"

His heartbeat quickened and then—

"Conner." Robin suddenly breathed, voice thick with sleep. He was awake. The metahuman broke from his trance and went up beside the bed. He didn't know what to do so he just stayed there and watched.

Finally, Robin sighed and said softly, "Can you help me with something?"

"Yes." Conner saw his sleep-dulled eyes behind the glasses. They blinked.

"Sit me up, please."

He did just that. Conner couldn't help but notice the painful grimace that stayed on Robin's face throughout the entire ordeal.

"Pass me that black bag on the table."

He went over and grabbed it, handing it over to Robin. The youngster tugged it open with his left hand and tipped out its contents with a small grunt. As Conner helped him separate them, he noticed that they were all bottles of pills and medicine solutions.

From the mass of clinking bottles, the boy picked out a couple and handed them to Conner. He sank back into his pillows and shut his eyes slightly.

"Follow the prescriptions and pass the dosages to me."

Conner hated how tired he looked. The simple act of moving seemed to wear him out so badly; it just wasn't… right.

After Robin had taken his medicine, he had Conner pack them and keep them. When that was done, he said to Conner, "Help me change out of these clothes, they're really stuffy... please?"

And so he did.

Somehow, he felt contented helping Robin. Maybe it was because he felt safer that way, because he was there and no one would be able to hurt his friend, or maybe because it was really quiet in the room. No laughing, talking, arguing, zooming, just silence. Pure, golden, calming silence.

As he eased Robin out of his green shirt (he noted it was deliberately about 3 sizes too big, just to accommodate for all the bandages), Conner found himself unable to pull his eyes away. The boy's chest was entirely swathed with rough, bone-white bandages and he was wearing a hard tight brace around his torso. His shoulder was slightly bulky with gauze and surgical tape.

Conner moved to unlatch the brace but Robin stopped him.

"No, I have to keep it on." He said firmly.

"But—" he was puzzled. Wasn't it uncomfortable?

"I have to keep it." He repeated.

He did not press the matter.

When they were finally done, Robin sighed and lay back against his pillows, watching as Conner went around picking up stuff and throwing the clothes into the hamper.

"Conner?" He glanced back at the boy. His shades were off, and his eyes were half-closed and hazy. Their colour was marred by exhaustion.

The metahuman dropped the books on the desk and went over. He lay Robin down; the boy was close to sleep now, but he blinked several times and managed to focus his gaze on Conner. He found himself slipping the younger boy's hand into his own, unsettled by how bony and frail they were.

"Thanks for coming by. You helped a lot." Then Robin sighed and the lines of weariness on the boy's face eased as stupor claimed him. He looked so peaceful, yet so small and fragile.

Conner watched, aware of the way the heartbeat of the boy was slowing to a moderate pace, and how cold his spindly, bony hand was.

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N:**

**EMOTIONAL CHAPTERS FTW /bricked**

**So hi everyone, I guess you're wondering why I'm updating again so fast (or maybe you don't care, but whatever, imma talk anyway~)**

**My reason is because it's the weekend, and I'm bored and I don't want to do my work. I got like a million essays and a million worksheets and a million test papers to finish but here I am, slacking like a crazy person and tumblring and yeahhhhhhhhhhh**

**/FAIL**

**So, replies!**

**Guest 1! (Who reviewed chapter 1&2 on 280612) this is so awkward, but idc**

_**Helloz**_

_**Yeah, Rob was being a bit overly-sensitive wasn't he? Well… the reason will be revealed! At the end of this story HAHA**_

_**I love M'gann so much sometimes, I think she's a very caring and innocent character and its always nice to write about her:)**_

_**Thanks for your lovely comments ;D**_

**Guest 2! (Who reviewed chapter 1&2 on 280612) Idk how to differentiate this OTL**

_**HI! Thanks so much for your wonderful comments~ I feel honored that you like this story and yeah, just thank you in general, you're so nice:D**_

_**I'm glad you found the argument tense, I spent a lot of time trying to edit that before I posted it because Robin and Wally are such good friends and they have so little disagreements that it is hard to imagine them having any sort of conflict.**_

_**And yeap! I'm doing goooooooood:D HAHA HI ROBIN, PLEASE GET OFF THE LAPTOP THANKS**_

_**Oh dear, the wrath of Robin? Damn now I'm scared /hides**_

**Aaaaand NIGHTINGALE:**

_**Hi again!:D Wasssup~**_

_**HIFIVE ME TOO. I get like really weird and spazzy when I see my bias or read about my bias or watch my bias and everyone is just like 'Uh…. What's wrong with this girl is she have a seizure or something'**_

_**Yes! You have looked forward to it and NOW ITS HERE HEHE after like 2 days? Well, that's cause I'm a procrastinator and I hate homework:P**_

_**Thanks for reading and stuff!~**_

**OKAYYY See you guys next week, if i survive x.x **

**Bye! 下次见！さようなら!**


	4. IV

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Tension was building in the room. Wally was just trying his best to hold it in and not to choke and suffocate.

Three mornings after Robin came to the Mountain, a call came in for the Team to deal with a disturbance in the central area of Happy Harbour. It would've been fine, had it not been for Conner (that festering bumbling baboon, Wally cursed) who insisted someone stayed behind with Robin.

The metahuman seemed to have become extremely attached to the little bird boy, sticking to him every single moment of the day. And by every single moment of the day he really meant **Every. Single. Moment.** He was like something of the kid's own personal nanny. Wally thought about the he would say to Robin, just to piss him off about having a new shadow, and laughed.

Then he remembered that they weren't talking.

Now, they were stuck (not really, but it sure felt like it) in the TV room, staring at the sitcom (some lame show with _stupid _canned laughter) with growing disinterest. They had both been 'invited' by M'gann to watch her new favourite show on TV while they were away and quote, _just have fun_.

In truth, Wally had been glared into submission by Conner (who was also very accommodating towards the female Martian, dammit) and Robin was just bodily lifted from his chair and deposited.

"This is dumb." He jumped slightly at Robin's sudden comment. The boy was scowling at the screen, eyebrows furrowed behind the shades.

"Um...Yeah, yeah it is." He stuttered slightly. "I think it'll be better if we watched something else."

"Hmm... pass the remote." Wally stuck it out and Robin leaned over stiffly to receive it. Clicking the buttons rapidly, he surfed the channels and landed on a cooking show, where the woman was teaching them how to bake a strawberry sponge cake. He felt his mouth start to water.

_Food._

Shaking his head to clear his mind before thoughts of food engulfed it, Wally cleared his throat, stealing a glance at Robin.

He almost jumped when he saw that the kid was staring expectantly.

"So..." he said, casting the word it into the non-existent sea of conversation.

"Um…"

"Are you still angry?" Robin interrupted.

The question startled him, but slight tinge of guilt followed after the shock. He should be asking that question, not the other way round.

"Nah, way over that." He brushed it off as nonchalantly as possible. Robin's eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"Ah… nothing," His friend gave a small huff, tilting his head back so that it touched the backrest of the couch. Wally could see his eyes from the side of his sunglasses, they were a deep blue, turbulent and thoughtful. He continued, "I'm sorry for shouting all that crap at you. I was just... frustrated about something."

Wally floundered a little before answering, "Wait, don't— why are you apologizing!"

All he got was a strange stare. Wally tried to reiterate, "I mean, I'm the one in the wrong, I should be apologizing, not— never mind."

They didn't say anything for a while, then Wally broke through the silence.

"Hey, um, Dick?" the boy's lip twitched slightly at the mention of his real name.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... why?"

"Cause yesterday, Miss M came to me after dinner and asked me to talk to you. She said you were a little... weird, and—" he stopped, not sure how to continue.

"I'm fine." Came a curt answer.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I was just really tired. Lots of stuff on my mind"

Wally raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's really not important, it's nothing." Robin said, before muttering so softly Wally barely heard it, "Nothing but another memory now."

The speedster felt uncomfortable at the last statement, not sure whether he should have heard it.

"Anyway… if you got problems, you know I'm right here, right?"

Robin gave a snort,"Right."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I am. I have complete and utter faith in you, Kid Idiot."

"... I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be offended or pleased." His sceptical tone wrung a grin out of Robin. He lifted his head to sit up straighter and take a glance at the TV; Wally saw him wince horribly.

"You okay? Is it time for your meds?"

"Yeah, I think so. Stupid, stupid ribs." Robin complained, stretching his lips up into a weary smile that didn't reach his eyes. His best friend frowned and disappeared with a gust of wind, returning a few seconds later with his arms full with medicine bottles.

The youngest fell into a heap of giggles, clutching his side. Wally grinned.

"Which one?"

"Blue" Robin gasped slightly. He got a hold of himself and leaned back onto the sofa cushions, exhausted but smirking. "Gimme 3 tablets from that blue bottle."

"Rob, the bottle says 1 tablet for children, are you sure...?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"That you're a kid— hey, what—"

"Give it to me!"

"Oi! I'm not going to, Robbie—Ow! Hey, if we fall of this couch and you re-break something, Bats will kill me!"

"Yeah, well do I look like I care? Give 'em to me, KF!"

xxxxx

Hours later, the team returned to the endearing sight of two teenagers slumped in a heap against the sofa, fast asleep in a pile of prescription bottles and with the television blaring shampoo commercials.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, not all that happy with this chapter…but I just thought everyone needed some cheering up after first few chapters. Ah well.**

**Anyway, if anyone's been paying attention, I'm sort of telling each chapter of the story from a different member's point of view. Just an interesting little fact, not anything important anyway:)**

**OMG I'M LIKE AMAZED AT MY FAIL. OK EVERYONE BYE /hides**

**(Why do I get this feeling that I'm talking incoherently? Asdfghjkl;)**

**ANYWAY REPLIES:**

**Nightingale: **

_**Hey again:D I wish I could reply you sooner but you don't have an account so I can't pm you so yeah, I just have to stick to this really awkward manner of replying (random blabbering)**_

_**HAHA that's what I do with my homework too! Except I put them off until the last minute then end up doing them during lunch periods and recess **_

_**Thanks:D **_

**Guest! ****(Who reviewed chapter 3 on 300612) this is so awkward. UGH.**

_**YO! Heehee nah, if he was dying I'd had warned everyone! I don't usually kill off my characters anyway, I just get them beat up and torture them /shot for being sadistic**_

_**Thanks for reading and loving it:D Seeya around~**_

**I would like to take this time to thank all you lovely readers for following and staying with me through this story. Your comments make me so happy and you have no idea how much inspiration and motivation you give me to continue writing. Even if you don't say anything, I'm okay with that, I just hope you enjoy my story hahahahahahaha**

**(this squishy little rant came out of nowhere, sorry everybody OTL)**

**(This has been a really weird A/N. idk why.)**

**(Ok imma shuddup now :X)**


	5. Sidestory

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Batman called in the next day with the message that the Justice League will be off-planet for about a week more. Kaldur listened closely, and mentally took down notes. The thought of handling the full team for one more week was slightly daunting. He ran down his list of potential problems:

1. An injured and restless member who didn't know his limits.

_(c'mon, Kaldur, just let me have a swing on the parallel bars? Or the jungle gym!_  
No, Robin, you'll just hurt yourself all over again, and it'll be really painful.  
_Aww, but Kaldur! Just one itty, bitty swing? Please?_)

2. A hyperactive speedster who seemed incapable of thinking twice before acting.

(He caught Wally just yesterday, zooming about the cave with Robin on his back. The pair had made up less than 2 hours ago and was already up to no good.)

3. An archer who was sarcastic and quarrelsome.

(He remembered the **'You don't put ketchup on ice cream'** argument she had with Wally and shuddered when he recalled the state of the kitchen after it)

4. And a certain Martian and clone(who he had found in the kitchen the other day, learning how to **'interact romantically, in a Earthling fashion' **from a TV show M'gann watched)

"... you shall all shall continue your daily training and, in exception of Robin, sparring. Missions will be shelved for the moment. Please pass a message to Red Tornado that he is to return to the Watchtower immediately. You'll be on your own for the next week at least. Aqualad, as leader, I will expect you to keep your team in order and out of trouble." He nodded. Batman was just about to exit, when—

"Batman?" A voice made them all jolt. Robin was wheeling himself into the main briefing room/arena, hair a little messy. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Robin. What is it?"

"Is... um... Agent A returning anytime this week?" Batman hesitated, and then replied.

"No, chum, Agent A is unavailable. I'll be sending the doctor over to check on you soon though. How's the schoolwork coming along?" Kaldur exchanged glances with Conner. It was slightly unnerving to hear such an uncharacteristic statement come from Batman. He sounded... concerned, fatherly almost.

"Still have a load of Math. I'm done with the rest though. Oh and I completed a bunch of case files, do you want the soft copy?"

"No, I'm fine. Pass it to me when I return. Make sure you finish all your work, Robin. Injuries aren't good enough an excuse to slack off. Train with the others too. Work on your stealth." The last sentence was directed to the entire team.

"Ayeaye."

"Batman out." As soon as the screen blinked off, Wally complained.

"Bats is such a slave driver; how can you even stand him, Rob?"

Robin grinned sheepishly.

"He's okay, KF. So what're you guys going to do now?"

"Well, we were going to train. Since Batman said work on stealth..." Kaldur looked at the acrobat. The kid tilted his head.

"If its stealth, then I'm your man."

Stunned silence followed. Then—

"Kaldur!" Wally cried, face incredulous.

The leader was taken aback by the accusing tone, "What?"

"Robin, we're not going to let you train. You're in a wheelchair!" Artemis said firmly. M'gann nodded, brow furrowed.

"Guys, guys! Look, I can do this—"

"**You. Are. Not. Going. To. Train.**" Conner repeated, expression steely.

"Yeah and—"

"Team!" Kaldur exploded. They all stopped and looked at him. Robin huffed and crossed his arms rigidly. His injuries still hindered his movements, Kaldur realised, but he's not going to go down without a fight.

Pressing his forefinger and thumb on his nose bridge, he thought for a while, then finally looked up, saying in a would-be calm voice. "Robin will be teaching us stealth, until we get it right, he," he raised his voice over Wally's and Artemis' protests and Conner's growl, "However, will not be physically training with us. Robin will just sit at a side, M'gann will link us up mentally and we'll go, clear?"

"No problemo, Kaldur! Hah!" the Kid Flash pointed at his scowling best friend, "Boy Wonder is sitting out! In your face!"

"Kid Flash, it is not nice to taunt. Now, let's get started shall we. No powers, except for concealing yourself. And no unnecessary violence or comments." He stared pointedly at Wally and Robin, of which the former gave a cheeky grin. "Ok, Robin, go."

"Alright, peeps! Stealth is actually not all about hiding; it's more of knowing how to adapt to your surroundings and eluding your enemy using that knowledge. Camouflaging," he nodded in M'gann's direction, "is usually rather effective but when you camouflage, you forget that the enemy only cannot see you, but they can still hear you, feel you, or in some cases, smell you. Speed is also not very useful ("Hey!" Protested Wally) because it generates wind. Of course, charging towards the enemy (he throws a meaningful glance at Conner) defeats the entire purpose of stealth in the first place."

"It is a complicated thing, actually, it can't really be taught. You just have to learn how to become something like a shadow, and constantly move about, otherwise it is more likely that you be found. Now..." a sly grin crossed the boy's face.

"Let's have a game of hide and seek! Con's the seeker, go!" there was a pause at his sudden exclamation. A moment later, Artemis recovered and sprinted towards the living area while M'gann vanished completely.

Wally let Robin climb onto his back while a very very confused Conner was ushered to a corner by Kaldur and asked to count to 100. As Conner started counting he turned back to see Robin and Wally, just about to go.

"Robin?" The boy looked up.

"Be careful."

Robin threw him a brilliant smile.

"Yessir!"

* * *

**A/N: As you may or may not have noticed, this is kind of a sidestory to the whole thing, because I wanted to have a kind of respite from all the angst and sad stuff, thus the happy, quirky sidestory:)**

**DADDY BATS FTW /shotdead**

**Personally, I had so much fun writing this sidestory, and I like it a lot, so I hope you guys like it as well? Even though it's not really all the related to the actual story itself. But next chapter will be part of the actual story, I promise ;D**

**Now….. REPLIES~**

**Nightingale!**

_**Ahhhh well, that makes sense, I guess:P okok I understand:D Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, this chapter has more Wally/Dick fluff so enjoy it? I guess hahaha!**_

_**Thankssssss for reading and stuff:)**_

**Guest 1! **

_**Yo! Yeap, I bet Robin was super insulted XD I'm glad you liked it! That was one of my favorite parts too:)**_

_**Thanks for the encouragement, I will write more, in time!:D **_

**So until next time, BYEEEEEEEEEE^^**


	6. V

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

It was afternoon; Kaldur was just doing a few laps in the pool when he suddenly detected vibrations from a splash on the deep end.

_Strange._

He swam over and in the distance, saw a small figure struggling in the clear blue water. It looked just like...

Oh no.

Kaldur sped up and reached the young boy in time, and they resurfaced, sputtering and eyes stinging from the cool cave air.

"What were you thinking, Robin? You could have killed yourself!" Kaldur seethed as he swam them to the side of the cave pool. The boy was coughing and gasping.

"Sorry— accident. Was t-trying to look for you, ask you— about something... stupid wheelchair. Lost control of that stupid thing." Robin gasped as he grabbed onto the ledge. His clothes were sodden and his hard back brace limited his movements.

"Do not ever do that again, understand?" Kaldur said, more gently this time. He could feel the boy shivering.

"Come along, let us get you warm." Gathering Robin into his arms, he willed the water to push them onto the surface and the pair ascended. Kaldur made them land and headed straight for the infirmary as soon as his feet touched the cold ground; he needed to redress Robin's wounds.

The medical bay was cool, and a little dusty from being unused. He flicked on the fluorescent lights and the air ventilator. Setting the kid down on the bed, the Atlantean helped him pull off his shirt and sweatpants. He noted that Robin flinched when the fabric jarred his injuries.

Kaldur left him on his own to search through the cupboard and dug out bandages, some ointments and two big, fluffy towels. He passed one to Robin, who accepted it gratefully and began to towel himself dry.

"Sorry for the trouble, I wanted to ask you to look some water specimens Batman picked up."

He kept quiet as Kaldur paused to see how he was to go about removing the bandages. Robin murmured as he drew up a pair of scissors. "Hate water."

"Why?"

The boy looked at him. "Why what?"

"Why do you dislike water?"

Kaldur removed his brace and motioned for him to turn slightly, so he could cut off the soaked bandages.

"Because—" he hesitated as Kaldur snipped through the layers and proceeded to remove them, "because I've never liked to swim. It feels sickening to have the water pulling at your body, grounding you. I don't like it. I've spent most of my life up in the air, 'flying', and being grounded… is a hard thing to comprehend, I can't explain it. You have to feel it to know it."

By the time he finished, Kaldur had all his bandages off and was staring at his injuries, half-horrified, half-disturbed. He had heard the extent of his injuries just the other day, but looking at them now, it was a whole different thing.

"Where did you—" he caught Robin's expression and hastily changed the subject.

"But didn't Batman teach you how to swim?"

"Yeah, sure, I was forced by Batman to learn when I became Robin, does that change anything? No." He tensed as Kaldur slathered antiseptic all over the stitches.

"Besides," the bandages went around his torso, tight and firm. He sighed slightly as the pressure elevated the dull throbbing, "Batman's method of teaching didn't exactly leave much space for one to love swimming."

He worked on Boy wonder's slightly swollen shoulder, prodding it gently. That earned a flinch. "What did he do?"

"He came to me one day, when I was 10, and said, 'Survive.' before—ow—picking me up, by the legs, and throwing me into the pool."

The Atlantean stopped, expression slightly mortified. Robin looked up and threw him a 'Why-did-you-stop?' look.

"But that is unnecessary! Why does he resort to such methods of teaching? Even we, the people of the Sea, teach our offspring, slowly, the ways of the water—"

"Yeah well, but that's because they're not about to go out there, into the real world, are they? Besides, I've never really needed to swim, I still prefer 'flying' to anything else." Robin said. Kaldur couldn't help but be a little perturbed by his matter-of-fact tone. Exactly what kind of training had this kid been through?

"Kaldur?" He was midway in putting the brace back on Robin.

"Yes?"

"Um... have you… this is really random but do you know what a circus is?"

"Is that not one of those Earth talent shows? I am not familiar with them."

"Oh but do you know what a trapeze is? Just asking, you know."

Kaldur took a set of clothes from a drawer below the table. "Isn't that the apparatus used by human aerialists and acrobats?"

Robin nodded, "Have you ever been on one?"

"No, unfortunately. I have spent very little time on Earth and that is an area I have yet to explore."

Robin gave a small smile that was filled with such profound sadness. Kaldur found himself rendered speechless for a moment.

"Yes, that's rather unfortunate, isn't it?"

The sentence seemed to hang in the stale air. The older boy felt uncomfortable. Something was obviously bothering Robin.

_What is it?_ He wanted to ask. _What is it that is bothering you so badly?_

But he didn't say a word. Didn't have the courage to inquire.

After helping his teammate pull on a pair of trousers, Kaldur stepped back and gave a smile. Robin laughed a little sheepishly.

"It is too big. Would you like-"

"Nah, its fine."

His wheelchair was still at the pool so Kaldur cleared everything away and bent down. "Up you go."

On the way back to his room, Kaldur noticed that the Tower was rather quiet. Too quiet, to tell the truth.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's everyone?"

"School, duh. It's just you and me here, Kal."

After a moment thoughtful silence, Robin spoke again. "Kaldur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Kaldur gave a small chuckle.

"Then we shall get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Ohohoh! Strawberry milkshake, gummy bears, chocolate cake—"

"No junk food."

"Aw man! Spoilsport!"

"How about eggs? I can make them for you."

Robin considered, "Ok then."

Then, "Kaldur?"

"Yes, what is it this time, Robin?"

He gave an embarrassed laugh, "Can you teach me how to swim after I'm better? I mean, teach me how to swim the proper way. Maybe I can find a way to like it."

"..."

"So? So? Hey why aren't you answering? Knock knock?" Kaldur laughed as the young boy pounded his back weakly.

"Of course."

"Yay!" He whooped. It rang in the empty corridor. "Thanks. Big bro."

Kaldur smiled.

* * *

**A/N: DEAR EVERYONE. I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR SUCH A DELAYED UPDATE. I meant to post it yesterday, but I got carried away studying OTL **

**I'm sure by now you're bored to death by my complaining about all my tests and shiz so imma shuddup now :X**

**ON A SIDENOTE, BIGBRO!KALDUR FTW. I'm still not used to the idea of Kal being a big brother? But I tried it out anyway, and it kind of worked, I think. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEOPLE!**

**ON TO THE REPLIES**

**Nightingale:**

_**Woah, you're on vacation? LUCKY I'm still stuck in school having tests and stuff TT-TT**_

_**Robin angst is fun to read and write, but (I think I've said this to myself a whole load of times before, because I'm a total angst junkie and I tend to overload myself with h/c and sad stuff) we all need a breather of fluff from time to time, so we don't get so freaking depressed and mind-blown that we die. LOL**_

_**Ahhhh slash. I could go on forever about that, but I won't. I like just plain ol' Wally-Dick Bromance, emphasis on the bro. they're the bestest kind of best friends there are in this world~3**_

**Guest 1:**

_**Thank you, and I will keep updating! Till its done, of course ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing~**_

**b00kw0rms:**

_**Hey lookie here! AN UPDATE OMG. Haha, I hope you liked this chapter? Heehee~ Thanks for reading!**_


	7. VI

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._._**

**_Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about._**

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Artemis had pretty badass nightmares.

(But let's face it, which superhero didn't have them?)

Accidentally-killing-enemies nightmares, fighting-her-father nightmares, her-mother-dying nightmares, Teammates-dying nightmares, dream-self-dying nightmares you name it, she's had it. Some repeated, some just disappeared into the depths of her mind.

But she was sure someone out there had it worse than her. No, she was not just sure of it, she knew.

(She knew because she had seen things, heard things.)

She had, on some of her nights in Mount Justice, heard muffled screams coming from the room next door, rapid footsteps past her own door and then soft crying.

She had seen, on more than one occasion, a red-headed boy in pyjamas, pass through all the crazy security devices on Robin's door and duck into his best friend's room, the source of the cries.

She had seen, in the dim morning light, Wally waking and trying to untangle Robin from his twisted sheets, while muttering, "Its ok, its ok. Rob, it's me, you're fine, its ok." And then Robin would awaken, face streaked with tears. He would start to cry and Wally would hug him and comfort him until he went all quiet again.

After something like half an hour (when Artemis' legs would've softened and lost all feeling from kneeling by the ajar door), Robin would then thank Wally in a low voice and ask him to please leave, and say that he'd like to be alone.

Wally would protest and Robin would cut him off with his normal voice, even though tears were still standing in his blue eyes. (Yes, Robin's eyes were blue, she knew that, but she still couldn't see his entire face because the room was so dark. It was always so dark.)

He would say, "I don't need you to fight my battles." And it would break her heart every single time because he didn't say it in a bitter way, he said it calmly, almost like he was used to it and Wally would be stunned, time after time but he understood and, doing what any sane person would do, leave the boy to his thoughts.

And she herself would slink back into her room, guilty of snooping but heart thumping like a drum from everything she had seen.

These incidents usually occurred after the kid had been through a long hard day of missions and villains, or was recovering from an injury of some sort, and it was usually only Wally who responded to his cries.

Conner and Kaldur lived in the other side of the hangar and M'gann just by the kitchen. The walls are capable of absorbing a lot of sound.

(She knew this because she had once set off a sonic arrow in her room, but when she apologized for the racket, Conner and M'gann looked at her strangely and said they hadn't heard anything).

No one comforted him when Wally wasn't around.

(But as it is, Robin rarely stayed at the cave.)

So when Robin came back in that wheelchair and all those injuries, it was bad, naturally. It was not so bad at first, when he was basically knocked out by the sedatives forced down his throat by Conner and occasionally Wally. But as he stopped taking a bunch of them (_I'm afraid I'll get addicted_, he had told them) it happened all over again. Round after round of tormented screams and footsteps and crying. A vicious cycle.

But everything would always be fine. Wally still came running, Conner and the rest still heard nothing and Robin was mostly fine.

She thought he was fine.

(But she was wrong.)

* * *

**A/N: Hellohello! Fast update eh? That's because, if you haven't realised, we've pretty much gone through everyone's POV at least once, twice for Kaldur and Wally, because of the sidestory and 1st chapter respectively. All we had left previously was... ARTEMIS AND ROBIN. WHOOPEE. **

**Now it's just Robin, so I think that's enough of a clue;D**

**This chapter's really short though, hmm… (and this A/N is really really long…)**

**Now I'll address some...questions which I've observed has been kind of bothering some of you for a while now.**

**Numba ONE: Updates**

**The next few upcoming chapters are LINKED. As in super linked, because they happen one after another, so I'll probably be updating more regularly, like every two days? So, watch out for it, I guess:)**

**Numba TWO: Robin's injuries.**

**As mentioned in chapter 2 by M'gann, his list of injuries are as follows (I will italicise the ones i'm gonna elaborate on)**

**-broken ribs**

_**-a partially healed collapsed lung**_

**-dislocated right shoulder**

_**-cuts (85 stitches)**_

_**-fractured spine**_

**2. Due to the broken ribs. The medical term for this is pneumothorax, for anyone who is interested:)**

**4. Ah… the reason for this will soon be revealed, but it doesn't play a very big part in this story (as in, it's not… argh I can't explain this, you guys will find out, soon)**

**5. THIS. I did the most research on this, but not because of the story. I actually researched a lot on this because I read Knightfall, which is, for those who don't read Batman comics, the comic run where Bane broke Batman's back. A fractured spine can also be referred to as a broken back, and can be caused by many reasons, such as a car crash (whiplash), osteoporosis or cancer (when the bones become more brittle and are more susceptible to breakage), sports, falls from high places and in Batman's case, 'violent activities'. **

**I put it all of this in because I just felt like writing about it. Again, I would like to stress that I am NOT a medical student, nor a doctor, I got most of my information off the internet (cross-referencing several websites to ensure that this is feasible. Kinda.) and reading medical books about it. Comics provide pretty accurate medical information too, so I got some of the ideas from there:)**

**Numba THREEE: When will the reason behind Robin's injuries be revealed? O.o**

**PATIENCE, MY LITTLE GRASSHOPPERS. (Lol grasshoppers. Hoppers that grass. Ok, imma shuddup, yup.)  
Anyway, as I was saying, the reason will be revealed very very soon. We're at chapter 7 now, aren't we? I can very confidently tell you that we're not that far from the revelation. Give it a chapter or two, and the cat will be out of the bag!**

**(Somehow, I feel like my A/N is longer than my fic… ah well.)**

**ANYWAY, looking past the whole medical spew/random rant above, I would really like to sincerely thank all the readers and reviewers for the past chapter. Honestly. I didn't expect more than 10 reviewers for the last chapter, but it kind of exploded and turned into something like 20, 21 reviewers? I'm super duper whelmed, to say the least, and very touched and gratified by everyone's comments, so thank you all. I'm so so happy that everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I enjoy putting it out for everyone to read, so thanks:)**

**So, as usual, replies~**

**Nightingale!**

_**HAHA omg they have a cat called Lucky? Lol I have a cat too, his name is Bailey ^^**_

_**YODA. Rocks.**_

_**Yeah, I kinda saw how he grew a little more warm towards the team over the first season, and I was immediately smacked with the idea that he's kinda like the big bro of the entire team, so:)**_

_**What's 'pasare baiat'? O.O**_

_**Nahhh Zatanna's not in this story… its too late to pull her in anyway:/ why don't you like her? I think she's pretty chill, personally:)**_

_**Thanks! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter too!**_

**DickGraysonFan!**

_**Ah… That's for me to know, and you to obsess about ;D it'll be revealed soon, though. So:) I get where you're going, though, and wow, you are pretty observant! Good job:)**_

**Ashley!**

_**Thanks~ yeap, I'm still in school. I come from Singapore, see, and we're right smack on the equator, which means it's summer all year round and thus, we don't have summer break:P So yup. School sucks.**_

**Guest that reads! (your name is hilarious, by the way. Jsyk!)**

_**Aw, don't cry! /hands you tissues**_

_**Kaldur is awesome, period. Haha! Well, Batman is just unique in that way of his, isn't he? That's what they call tough love~**_

**r0xashikari!**

_**Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it:) I will!**_

**b00kw0rms!**

_**Welcome? Haha:) You're so funny~**_

_**He is a resilient little tyke, very few people realise that. I think it's a fantastic trait that needs to be brought out, which is why I put it into this:) thanks! I like reading and writing bromance, yup! **_

_**With each teammate? Hey, that's not a bad idea, maybe I'll try that out some time:)**_

_**Thank you, and thanks for being an awesome reader!**_

**Oh god, so sorry for spamming you guys. Well. ****BYE EVERYBODY. I HEART YOU ALL. TATA!**


	8. VII

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

_Nononononono. No._

His words fell on deaf ears. They couldn't even hear him, couldn't even see him. _What am I supposed to do now?_, he thought desperately as his mother and aunt released the bars, spinning through the air with such painful grace. He knew this, he knew how this was all going to play out, so why couldn't he just –

_What am I thinking, of course I can't_, Dick watched his dad and uncle catch their wives. His heart was resting in the pit of his stomach, he was fighting this nightmare with all his might, but his legs refused to move. This wasn't real, he wasn't real.

But the pain was real. Oh God. It hurt so much.

They are smiling, they don't notice the rope fraying. All they could hear was the crowd cheering, the rush of adrenaline in their blood but all he could hear was the echo of fragile, _fragile_ bodies breaking against the sandy floor and cries of horror and despair.

_Mami, Tati, the ropes. Please, I'm begging you, the ropes, look at the ropes._

_Please._

Then it happened. It always ended like this.

Always.

They tumbled through the air, plummeting to the ground. Flesh and bone faltered in the face of the hard dirt. The blood sprayed onto him, a splash of wine-red, and the warm liquid dripped down his face, with his tears. It pooled around the pristine white heels of his costume, he could feel it, seeping into his skin, poisoning his being—

_**No!**_

He violently jolted, gasping as he was ripped out from his fitful sleep, everything was spinning and he was falling falling _falling_ like his parents. Like his aunt, uncle, cousin. Like—

Suddenly the ground appeared beneath him. The impact was so powerful, he felt as if his jawbone had been dislocated. The floor was cold, very cold. His ears were still roaring from the nightmare and his extremities numb and tingling, he could taste blood on his tongue, his blood, _their blood_—

The excruciating pain set in.

His bad shoulder was burning like someone doused it with acid, his ribs were screaming and every breath was pure liquid agony. His entire back felt like it was being rent into half by a burning axe.

He opened his mouth and let loose a sound that was not human. It was a mix between a pained groan and a scream, but he couldn't help it. Everything _**hurt**_.

The bloody, nauseating scene still pulsated behind his eyelids. It felt like it was happening all over again and he could smell the blood, taste the blood and it was so bad, he felt so, so horrible but all he could do was cry.

But he was so tired of crying. So, so tired…

xxxxx

M'gann was awakened by a pair of heavy footsteps outside the door.

Conner.

Floating across the room, she opened the door and looked out just in time to see him walk past her, "Conner? What's happening?"

"I was going to the kitchen to get some water when I heard something..." They walked past the hangar and entered the other section of the cave.

Suddenly, he stopped and said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what—" a mental and physical scream rang out simultaneously breaking through her mind barrier. Her eyes widened and she whipped around to look to Conner.

He said one word. Just one.

"Robin."

As they hurried down the hall, she contacted Kaldur.

_Kaldur? Kaldur, wake up!_

_Wha—? M'gann? What is it?_

_Kaldur! I think there's something wrong with Robin. Conner and I are on our way to his room_

_Ok, rendezvous outside Robin's room. Link us up with the rest, now._ Kaldur's urgent command came soon after. Expanding her reach, she connected Conner and Wally's slowly awakening one to the two of theirs.

Then Artemis came in. Her thoughts were erratic and incoherent.

_Artemis! Slow down._ implored Kaldur.

_Kaldur! the girl exclaimed, Robin, he—_

_Whass happenin'?_ came a groggy thought from Wally.

_It's Robin! I was sleeping then I heard him scream, then something crashed. I can hear him, he's crying and I think he hurt himself; his security systems shut me out and I can't get his door open!_ M'gann and Conner arrived and saw Artemis banging on the door.

"M'gann! Conner!" She gasped. Conner pushed silently past her and with a swift punch, he knocked apart the door. It flew aside and hit the wall as they rushed towards the boy lying on the floor, twisting and whimpering and moaning, semi-conscious. M'gann flicked on the nearby table lamp, while Artemis and Conner tried to wake him up.

"He's can't breathe properly, we need to get his oxygen levels up. Meg, ask Wally to bring the concentrator. Hurry!"

Their youngest member was drenched in cold sweat, his bandages were soaked and his raven black hair was sticking to his face. He wasn't wearing his shades or his mask and they could see his hazy blue eyes, dull with delirium. A strangled yell escaped his lips, like the cry of a wounded animal.

"I'mhereI'mhereI'mhereI'mhereI'mhereI'mhere." Wally zoomed in with portable oxygen concentrator, skidding to a halt beside the group huddled on the floor. Kaldur followed in soon after. Wally passed the mask to Conner, who immediately snapped it onto Robin's face.

The boy's breathing hitched and slowed slightly, but he continued to thrash and recoiled when his injuries feedbacked painfully. His exposed brace shrieked as it rubbed against the floor.

"Get him on the bed, Conner. Gently, now." Kaldur said.

Conner scooped him up easily and M'gann rearranged his sheets with her telekinesis. They tried to settle him but he wouldn't stop jerking.

"Robin, Robin, wake up." Artemis shook his bandaged bicep gently and withdrew immediately when he gave a pained groan. Her fingers were sticky and she thrust them into the light.

Blood. He must have pulled open some wounds.

Kaldur saw the blood too and reacted immediately, "Wally, get the bandages and antiseptic. Artemis, some water and cloth. Quick."

"On it." They were gone in an instant.

"M'gann, help me remove his dressings. Conner, go call the Watchtower, say that Robin has been taken ill and see if they can get us a doctor or send some help."

Kaldur began with the bandages on his arm. The wounds were already seeping through the first layer when he removed them.

A small gasp come from M'gann as they unwrapped his torso. It was covered with slight discoloration from the healing ribs and bruises were already blossoming on the side that he had fallen on.

"I'm back!" Wally entered with the first-aid kit slung over his shoulder and Artemis reappeared from the room's toilet with a basin of water, "Where do you want me to put the water?"

"Floor, beside me."

She set the stuff down and joined them with Wally, "How is he— woah... ew."

This earned him a hard slap on the head from Artemis. Kaldur shot him a withering look and returned to examining the acrobat's arm which was covered with deep scrapes sewn tight with black threads. Just then, Conner came back.

"I called Tower, but they're not responding—"

"It's alright, he's ok for now, thanks anyway, Conner." Kaldur turned to the weak struggling figure on the bed and regarded his mottled arm disdainfully. "He tore a few stitches out from one of the cuts and reopened some. I think we just need to apply antiseptic and dress them again... it's about time he changed the bandages anyway. Don't move him too much, his shoulder is injured too."

They worked in silence. M'gann cleaned and while Kaldur attached some butterfly sutures to the reopened scrapes and bandaged everything up again.

"Guys?" A weak voice slurred past them just as they were wrapping up. The kid was awake. He blinked sluggishly and tugged off the mask.

"Robin!" Wally cried. "How are you feeling?"

"... Like I've been run over by a ten-wheeler about a hundred times. Why are you guys in my room—" A coughing fit overcame him and M'gann replaced the oxygen mask on his face.

"Breathe, Robin. Just breathe." Ordered Kaldur.

When he recovered, he asked Conner to help him sit up. The young hero rubbed his eyes as he fell back against the pillows. He paused and something seemed to dawn on him.

"Wait, where are my shades?" He looked about and saw it on the bedside table. He nudged M'gann and the Martian passed it over.

"Dude, you just almost killed yourself and can barely move and you're worried about your secret ID?" Wally cried incredulously as he took off the oxygen mask and pressed the glasses on, smothering the blue in his eyes.

"Can't be helped, KF. Batman has strict rules."

"Wow, that's so like Bat—"

"Wally, do me a favour, and shut up." Robin shifted, then grimaced horribly.

"What's wrong?" M'gann peered into his face anxiously.

"Nothing, nothing." He grinned, but it seemed so forced, "my back hurts a little, that's all."

"Robin," Conner said slowly, "How did you fall off your bed?"

The boy looked sheepish and tired, "Nightmare. Sorry, won't happen again—"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

Their heads all turned to Artemis who was scowling darkly. "You've been having nightmares for the past few nights. And I'll bet you they're all the same ones."

The others looked confused, all except Wally. Robin's mouth fell slightly open, "Artemis? How'd you—"

She raised an eyebrow at his stunned face. "In case you haven't noticed, Bird Boy, I live next door, so unlike the rest, other than Wally, I know what's going on."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand, help us all understand." Artemis deadpanned.

"But you won't be able to! And plus, why should I—"

"Robin."

"Don't. Robin. Me."

He glared at all of them, half-hoping that they would forget about the idea altogether. Everyone was waiting, even Wally. He shot his best friend a 'traitor' look, but the red-head feigned an innocent expression, the corner of his mouth going up slightly.

"It's... it's about my family. And I-I don't want talk about it. Even if you promise not to snoop and try to find out my ID."

"Please, Robin." M'gann coaxed, "We want to help. And we will never intend to harm you in any way or try to find out your secret identity or anything. "

"Yeah. Anyway, I can bet you a billion bucks your family can't be any worse than mine." Artemis shrugged as everyone except Robin looked at her curiously.

"I come from an entire family of villains." She explained, voice bitter. Smiling grimly at their dumbstruck expressions, she continued "I'm nothing like that though. I was the daughter who finally broke the chain."

Kaldur spoke suddenly. "I never knew my dad. He abandoned my mom and I when I was born."

"Well my dad's Superman, I suppose. He's a douche bag." Conner followed up slowly. Robin remained silent and Wally shifted uncomfortable on his feet. M'gann took this opportunity to interject, a little too enthusiastically, perhaps.

"See, Robin? It's all the same here, and we're all okay—"

"No. No, it's not the same and it's not okay!" The boy cried, head jerking upwards. The Martian flinched, looking hurt.

"Then tell us, tell us why it's not then! You keep everything to yourself and then burst out at us and get all defensive when we try to help! We just want to-" Artemis said sharply, feeling exasperated. God, this boy was stubborn.

"This is not helping! You're not helping!"

"We are trying to, but you're not helping us, keeping all these useless secrets and hiding everything—"

"Rob, Artemis, calm down." the female archer lashed out at Wally, eyes flashing.

"You stay out of this, Freckles. I just want to know why he doesn't want to talk about his family."

Wally looked nervously at Robin like he was a ticking time-bomb that was about to explode. "Because—"

"Because," she whipped around to glare at Robin, whose face was contorted in frustration and anger. He gritted out the last few words of his unfinished sentence.

"Because my family is dead."

* * *

**A/N:**

**For one of the first times while posting this story, I have nothing to say. I have literally nothing to say. This chapter pretty much speaks for itself, so I'll let it be. Thanks everyone, for reading. Here, have a Smiley**

**And here we have the usual replies:**

**Nightingale:**

_**Ah! Romani, that's why it looked a little familiar. I've read some stories where the authors used that phrase before:) I ship Dick/Babs too! In fact, they're my OTP in this entire fandom, even Spitfire can't top it (Sorry Spitfire shippers, but Dick and Babs have history. A lot, a lot of history.)**_

_**It's ok to ramble! I ramble a lot too, point in case, my author notes :P**_

_**Woah you're friends with DickGraysonFan? Cool! I didn't know, tell him CrashCourse says HIIIII. And HIIII to you too, Nightingale! Lol /shotdead for being random**_

**DickGraysonFan:**

_**Good to know! Not many people follow the Batfamily comics and watch YJ at the same time, and its always great to meet someone who does both:) X-Men are cool, but in the Marvel universe, I prefer Spiderman, personally:)**_

_**Thanks for reading and stuff! Oh and Nightingale mentioned that you and her are friends? COOL DUDE. Say hi to her for me, even though, oops I've already said hi to her, above^**_

_**HAHA kthxbai**_

**Kaycee:**

_**Thank you for loving my story! I try my best with the updates, but the pleasure is all mine because I love writing so so much:)**_

**Guest that reads:**

_**Hey you! Again:) WallyxDick Bromance ROCKS. They're so good and awesome together:)**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing hehehe:)**_


	9. VIII

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

Shocked silence permeated the room. Artemis looked like someone slapped her across the face. Robin looked similarly shocked that he'd said those words out loud.

Then he sort of crumpled and curled into a stiff, rigid ball. Wally sat down on the bed and put a hand on his quivering shoulder while he rocked back and forth, muttering, "Oh God. Oh godgodgodgodgod-"

Just as Kaldur recovered and was about to say something, anything, maybe to order everyone except Wally to leave, Robin croaked, voice muffled, "They died when I was 9. I saw them fall about 50 feet into the solid dirt."

They were thunderstruck. This was definitely not what they'd expected.

M'gann said in a small voice. "So you have... no family?"

He looked up at her question, face pale and tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. "My uncle's still around, but he's comatose. Can't even take care of himself. My parents and aunt and cousin are dead."

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself.

"And the dreams, the nightmares, they're all the same. Every single time. I get it less nowadays but I still see them now and then. Falling. It always starts with them falling. Always. And then—"

"Oh god." He blinked and looked up at Artemis, who had her hands to her mouth. She lowered her eyes shamefully at his gaze, "I'm so sorry, Robin, I didn't know-"

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing. You were right, all of you. You are my friends, you were just trying to help and I should have told you this earlier." He intoned in a quiet sad voice.

No one spoke for a while, then Conner, in attempt to disperse the atmosphere in the room, spoke in a low voice, "So, what gave you all these injuries? An explosion or something?"

The boy paused at this. Finally, he said took a shaky breath and said, "Joker. Joker happened."

"What? That crazy-ass clown? He did this?" Wally asked, shocked. Conner was shooting Kaldur a _Who's Joker? _expression M'gann seemed to be confused, but she didn't say anything. Artemis kept quiet. She heard about this Clown Prince of Crime before, but had never met him.

"We were patrolling the city, and he separated me from Batman and ambushed me. His boys, Judy and Punch, beat me up and whipped me until I blacked out. When I came to, I was in..." he swallowed past the hard lump that had suddenly risen to his throat, "one of those circus tents, y'know? He'd tied me up on the trapeze apparatus. I didn't really know what was happening because I was dizzy from the blood loss but I remember him laughing. He just kept laughing... laughing at me." He could hear the maniac giggles echoing all over again in his head and tried not to shiver.

"He... he had found who I was, my secret ID." he said a little hoarsely. The others were just frozen in their places, listening intently. He cleared his throat and continued, "He wanted to have fun with me, you see. He said he had set up the tent and all the equipment... just for me. To torment me about my... my past. I grew up in a circus, see. My... parents were trapeze artists."

By then his vision was all clouded over and he couldn't see their faces, their expressions. "When Batman appeared, Joker sent his boys to tie him up. They beat him up in front of my eyes and they made him sit on the opposite platform of the trapeze."

_**Why don't you stay for a while, Bats? Sit and watch the show! You should be happy, Batsy, you've got the best seat in the house!**_

"He took out this big scissors with a gigantic bow on it and he introduced me… and then... then..."

_**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the show of your lifetime! First up, Robin, the infamous Boy Blunder! Or better known as... the Flying Grayson!**_

The air in his lungs seem to burn and he couldn't breathe. All he wanted to do was to curl up and cry again but once he started he found that he couldn't stop. He could still see the scene, cutting into his retinas. He could still hear Joker's delighted tone, his maniac whisper.

He sucked in the deepest breath he could muster and finished shakily, "and then he... he cut the rope and then I just fell. No net."

_**Fly, little bird, fly!**_

"Oh god." He heard Artemis mutter again. He saw Wally's fists clench and his jaw set into a furious line.

"What happened after?" He turned to Wally, who looked stunned that that had actually slipped out of his mouth, "I-I mean..."

"Batman got free just as my line was cut and tried to break my fall, I think. He shot his grappling hook and caught me and lessened he impact. I still hit the ground though. I blacked out again and he took me home." He said, a little more briskly and clearly now. Talking about anything else was better than having to repeat what he'd just told them, so he wanted to finish this as quickly as he could. "I wasn't too aware of what happened during the first few days; Le- our doctor and Agent A drugged me up pretty heavily and confined me to bed rest for the rest of the week. Not like I was against it or anything, though, because it hurt to move, even sit for more than a few minutes at a time."

"Eventually they let me up and then Bats got that call from the League and Agent A coincidentally had to deal with something that came up back home so you guys got landed with me."

The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then M'gann began to cry, and Robin was stunned, "Hey, hey why're you crying? Omigod, I should've never have told you any of this, Bats is going to kill me if you find out my ID-" he was stopped short by Artemis coming up and hugging him carefully but firmly.

"Wha-" Kaldur silently sat down on the bed and embraced them both together, followed by M'gann, who joined them, tears still glistening on her face. Conner looked momentarily confused at what was going on.

Amidst the human ball, Robin laughed, throat tight with grateful tears. He looked over at the pyjama-clad speedster, who was suddenly standing a good distance away.

"Wally?"

"I'm not going to hug my best friend. It's... stupid!" he shot back immediately, shifting from foot to foot.

"Wally."

"...Besides, you know how I break everything I touch-"

Artemis relinquished her hold on Robin and stuck out a hand to grab the speedster, who, true to his reflexes, caught confused Conner on the bicep and tugged him into the hug.

As they broke off, Robin said snidely, his usual cheeky grin back on his face. The expressions on his friends faces turned into one of relief

"There, not so bad now was it, Kid Idiot? I assure you, nothing's broken."

Artemis sniggered and Kaldur smiled.

"Why did we do that? What's that?" Asked Conner suddenly, brow furrowed and eyes confused.

"Something called a hug, Con, something you give to people help them feel better."

"Oh."

The youngest smiled a little tiredly and rubbed his injured arm absentmindedly. It ached a little.

Unfortunately, Kaldur noticed this action, "Alright everybody! Off to bed, it is late."

Wally smirked, "Don't you mean early, Kal? It's like 2am."

Artemis swiped at his head, "Keep your comments to yourself, smart-aleck."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Artemis, Wally, break it up. Wally, keep the oxygen and the first aid kit," the said boy groaned and grabbed everything, mumbling darkly as he zipped out of the room. He returned a few seconds later, just as M'gann had finished clearing the soiled bandages.

Kaldur stood and surveyed the room cleanliness, then nodded. "Okay, off you go. Good night, Robin."

"But what about—" M'gann turned back to look at Robin who was now attempting to lower himself back into a lying position but with no avail. Suddenly, his bad arm caved and he slipped.

"Woah—" The world slipped sideways.

Conner caught him and the team was back by his bed in a split-second, helping him up.

"M'fine, just lost my balance." He grunted as he pulled himself out of Conner's grip.

"Damn, Rob, you're a hazard to yourself." Wally commented lightly, though his eyes were serious, "that's the second time tonight you've done something stupid."

Artemis looked worried and M'gann turned to Kaldur. "What I was just saying was, what if Robin has an accident again and we don't get here in time?"

"What the hell, dudes and dudettes, I'm not so careless, I'm Boy Wonder, for Christ's sake-"

"More like Boy Blunder." Robin flinched slightly and Wally's eyes widened. "Omigod, sorry, I forgot, didn't mean it in that way. I mean... you've almost killed... no wrong word... oh hell..."

Artemis hit the red-head on the arm, "Way to go, Kid Mouth."

"...Shut it, Arty. You're not much better off yourself."

"What? Take that back, you-"

Kaldur cut their bickering short. "What Wally's trying to say is, you've almost had 2 accidents here tonight, and we don't feel safe leaving you alone."

The boy scowled. "So what now, am I being babysitted?"

M'gann piped in, eyes shining, "I know! We can go sleep in the TV room, I mean, it's big enough isn't it? I can move the furniture with Conner, right?" She looked at the meta-human, who jumped and nodded unsurely.

"Well, then, let's go!" Wally dashed out of the room before everybody else.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HI EVERYBODYYYYYY**

**So did you all like this chapter too? Hehe, THE TRUTH IS OUT. FINALLY. I'm glad it is too, now I don't have to keep hinting anymore:) I know, I know, I used the Joker too in Need a Little Sanity, and it's so cliché to use him, BUT I LOVE JOKER SO MUCH and I couldn't get the idea of him dropping Robin from a trapeze, just for the fun of it, so… this story is a result of that mind-bomb. **

**On a sidenote, I'm so totally whelmed by all of you once again! If you haven't noticed, this is the first time in my life any one of my fics has gone past a hundred reviews, and I would like to sincerely and wholeheartedly thank you for reading and staying with this fic all this while! Its been really great and YOU ARE AWESOME!:)**

**This story hasn't ended though, not yet, so look out for the (fluffy) epilogue!:)**

**So… on to the usual replies! Please tell me if I didn't reply your review, either by pm or through my A/N, because I know some of us disable the PM function and I want to reply you so I can personally thank you for reading and stuff! (There was someone who reviewed on chapter 7 or something like that but I couldn't PM that person because it was disabled, and I forgot his/her name)**

**ANYWAY**

**MissMaraudersMap:**

_**Hi! Your PM was turned off so I couldn't message you!**_

_**Anyway, Thanks for loving this story! I'm happy that you like it so much:) Thanks for reading!**_

**Nightingale:**

_**LOL YOU REVIEWED TWICE. Idk why but I find that hilarious~**_

_**Hi-five girl! I ship Rob/Rae and BatCat too, although I ship Rob/Rae in the brother-sister sort of way.**_

_**Hehe he said Hi too:) Gosh this is so cool!**_

_**Ramble all you want:) Did you have fun at the camp then? Wait, how can you have your mom's iPad if you're at camp…?**_

_**Thanks, I'm glad you like the chapter… are you .Nightingale by the way?**_

**PD3: **

_**HI!:) Nice to meet you~**_

_**Wow you read the whole thing at one shot? That's nice:) Yup, this is an update, isn't it? Hehe:)**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a good day(?)**_

**DGF aka DickGraysonFan:**

_**Wow, you have an *ahem* awesome sister ^^; Lol do you and her have like codenames or something? This is pretty fun!**_

_**I like Cyclops from X-Men, but I think Nightcrawler is really awesome too! Gambit is cool powers!**_

_**Thanks:)**_


	10. Epilogue

**Summary: A very badly injured (but recovering) Robin appears at Young Justice one afternoon with Batman and the team is shocked to see him in such a condition. Batman leaves him with them and they try to find what happened. But Robin, no matter how they bug him, refuses to say a thing. What exactly happened? And why has Robin become so withdrawn and why does he seem constantly on his guard?**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story._.**_

_**Warning: Awkward sentence structures, possible grammatical mistakes, shameless whump, angst and h/c. Oh and bits of fluff and humor sprinkled about.**_

**Un-betaed, so there may be some mistakes here and there, sorry:/**

**Note: Set in the first season, before the time-skip**

**Read if you dare!**

* * *

M'gann floated the blankets in while Wally zoomed in and out, dumping pillows from all the spare rooms onto the floor.

Robin was sulking on the sofa, which Conner had moved to the side of the room. Artemis and Kaldur dragged the blankets over the carpeted floor.

Wally flung the last of the pillows onto the centre of their make-shift beds- no, bed- and fell back onto them.

"WOOO! YJ SLUMBER PARTY!"

"I would think that there'll be more the of 'slumber, and less of the 'party'." Said Kaldur mildly.

"You all are completely ridiculous- hey!" Conner scooped Robin up and brought him over to the centre to what seemed to be a nest of pillows and blankets. He grumbled something along the lines of "too old for this kind of bullshit" as the others settled down.

M'gann grinned as she landed gently down beside Artemis; the girls had a small section to themselves.

"Lights out everybody!" She telepathically flicked off the light switch. Everything went dark.

Stupor fell upon them as the teenagers let sleep lull them with its silent music. Just as they were about to doze off, Robin muttered.

"Haven't been baby-sitted since I was 9."

Conner shut his eyes and tried not to laugh but Artemis fell into a heap of giggles anyway. M'gann joined soon after. Kaldur just smiled.

Wally gave a snort and replied sleepily.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: HI GUYS. Sad to say, but this is the end, THE END of this story. Really. I don't think I can continue this so yeah:) BUT IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED WASN'T IT? :DD**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the fluff in the last chapter! I know it's not much of a slumber party, its really short and maybe its a little strange that Artemis and M'gann slept apart from the boys. But this was for obvious reasons because everyone except Kaldur is under the age of 18 (and I find it strange when under-18s sleep together and cuddle, unless its an OT6, which is probably a story for another time.)**

**Also, to clarify, the Team does NOT know Robin's ID, just his past. The only person who knows who he is is still Wally, I doubt that Artemis notices too, since she and Dick are in different years and they've probably never even met, except for that one time where he took that picture with her, in which she didn't even manage to look at his face properly because he snuck up from behind her. /LOGICAL REASONING FTW.**

**And plus, I think the Team can be trusted with Robin's past, he did explicitly tell them NOT to go find out who he was, so I think it's pretty legit. Let's h****ave a little faith in the Team, eh?:)**

**ONCE AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ON OF YOU WHO'VE READ THIS STORY, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME, AND I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**Replies!**

**Guest 1! (who reviewed on 07/16/12)**

_**Oh, I'm sorry it made you cry:(Robin opening up to them was one of the main aspects of this fic, he just has to realize that the Team are really his friends and he should have a little more faith in them:)**_

_**Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked the group hug:)**_

**Guest 2! (who reviewed on 07/16/12) Gawd this thing is redundant. never mind**

_**Haha yeah, they love their little bro so much:) Thanks!**_

**Guest that reads!**

_**YES I HAVE ITS THE MOST AWESOME THING EVERRRRRRRR~!~~!**_

_**Thank you:)**_

**Nightingale!**

_**You reviewed twice again lawllll. But I'm fine with it hahaha!:)**_

_**wow you're allowed electronics at camp? That's a first...**_

_**HAHA yeah I didn't think you guys were together in that way:) Great for him then! Not many people could've guessed that:)**_

_**I am! Or at least I'm going to try... I'm pretty caught up with school work, so it'll be hard:(**_

_**THANK YOU! in CAPS too!:)**_

_**That's pretty cool!:)**_

**_I SAW THE NEW TRAILER AND OMG ITS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEENNNNNN. Artemis looks completely Bad-ass and she totally beat up Nightwing! It looked like a pretty serious fight though, she really wasn't holding back:/ I wonder why she looked so sad, though, in that mirror scene._**

**THE END! BYEEEEE EVERYONE! TILL NEXT TIME:)**


End file.
